1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to electronic devices, and particularly to a portable electronic device having a touch sensitive display.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as foldable laptop computers, are in widespread use. Keyboards are provided to receive user inputs. Recently, however, many laptop computers include touch sensitive displays. Users can touch/contact the touch sensitive displays for inputs. Conventional access to the touch sensitive display and keyboard is to flip open the touch sensitive display to expose the display and keyboard. This is an inconvenience. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.